Through the Members Only Door: With Ryan Evans
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Ryan's back, talking about his wild and crazy summer! Sequel to Behind the Scenes: With Ryan Evans. spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryan's baaaaaack!!!!** **Well, apparently, not everyone was friends and/or dating like i thought in the first one, so we'll forget that ever happened!! ;) This is the sequel to Behind the Scenes: With Ryan Evans. This story is a little more serious than the first one, but there is a little bit of humor in there. I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter up for a while, because school's starting, and I'm a little freshie (fun and joy there) so it'll be hard to get into the groove of things. I will try as hard as I can to update. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Well, I'm back, and incredibly wrong. This summer was anything but peaceful, relaxing, and un-drama-filled. It would've been, if Sharpay wasn't dead set on having Troy be her boyfriend. He and the other Wildcats wouldn't have ended up at the country club, and none of this would have ever happened. Then again, we wouldn't have made this group of new friends. And apparently Sharpay is a better actress than I thought. She was pretending to be friendly with everyone else over the school year, (including Zeke, who she probably hurt the most when she dumped him, and started chasing Troy,) and had everyone, including me fooled with her niceness act. 

Well, anyway, the story starts out, as you all know, at the end of the school year………..

Every teacher in the school was letting their students' basically just chill until the bell rang, but of course the one teacher who didn't, was the teacher we all had. Ms. Darbus of course. With two minutes until the bell rang, nobody was actually listening to her. Well, except for some strange reason, Jason was. I don't think anyone will ever figure out why he does and says some of the things he does. I mean, asking Ms. Darbus about her favorite summer memory? Of course she was gonna go on about it for who knows how long? Well, luckily there were only about 30 seconds left, and all we had to do was count down the seconds to summer, completely drowning her out. Then, we were finally free!

So, while I was getting my stuff from my locker, I noticed Gabriella trying to be nice to Sharpay, (which is more than I can say about Sharpay acting towards Gabriella.) It looked like she was doing the warm up exercises that we taught her and Troy. Of course, Mr. Cool-Basketball-Guy wouldn't be caught doing that. Anyway, it was kinda funny, cuz she scared the crap out of Sharpay. Well, just because Sharpay wasn't gonna be nice, didn't mean I wasn't gonna try and make friends. So, after listening to Troy and Gabriella flirt for a while, I decided Kelsi would be my best bet, seeing as how Sharpay seemed to pick on her a lot. I was about to talk to her, when I heard Sharpay making fun of Gabriella. Again. Then she started to talk to Kelsi, almost nicely, which was surprising. Although Kelsi got a good one on her, with the "hiding" jab, (which come to think of it, is probably true!)

At that point, I could tell that Sharpay was gonna retort, so I decided to distract her. You know, how she could forget about everything, because it was summer, and she wouldn't have to worry about any Wildcat spirit for 3 whole months. Now, this might have actually worked, if she hadn't had her "brilliant" plan, inviting Troy…….oh whatever. That's done now. Then she starts up her little rant on how she and Troy are meant to be………again. I swear, she's been over that a million times. And yet Troy doesn't seem to get it. Oh well. Then it was finally…….summer!!!!!

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Well, we just got done with our 2 week trip to New York. Saw some great shows on Broadway, went shopping, and best of all, got to sleep in. That is probably the best thing about no school and summer. Sleeping in. Then it was off to our family's country club, Lava Springs. Now, I had wanted to take my car, which I had gotten for my birthday, (Sharpay got the pink one) but Sharpay insisted that we take her car, because she was older, and was entitled to drive a car first, (like that makes a lot of sense) so it was a couple of miles in a bright pink convertible, with Sharpay's initials plastered all over it. Oh the joy. At least Sharpay let me pick the music we listened to. When we pulled up, Sharpay had everyone waiting on her already, and Fulton doing everything she wanted. And then she, again, forgets I exist, and thinks she was gonna win the stupid Star Dazzle award by herself.

Then Fulton handed me the award which was surprising, because whenever we had won it before, I was lucky if I got to look at it, let alone hold it, because Sharpay had always clung to it. So while Sharpay and Fulton discussed something I could care less about, I admit it, but I was getting a little caught up in a fantasy of mine, that I knew would never happen, but hey! I can dream can't I? What was my "fantasy" you may ask? Winning the Star Dazzle award myself of course. Not me _and _Sharpay, but just me. Now I knew that was completely never gonna happen, and was stupid to even think about, (well, I admit I was wrong there,) but I should have my acceptance speech ready, right? Just in case.

Then as we were walking out to the pool, Jackie, Lea, and Emma, Sharpay's "friends" or more so, the self-proclaimed "Sharpettes" came running up, in all their _Sharpay-worshiping _glory, completely ignoring me, and then sitting in my chair, and blocking my view with their stupid, big pink, floppy hats. And then Sharpay goes on about the stupid musical again. I was seriously getting sick of her complaining about it. The other girls finally moved off my chair, and just when I was finally getting to relax for the first time in a while, Sharpay starts going on about how she wanted everything to be "fabulous." Lots of fun and joy there.

I had found an interesting article about _Dancing with the Stars, _when the next thing I knew, Sharpay had fallen in the pool, and all the Wildcats were rushing to her rescue. And it figures that it was Gabriella that rescued her from the water. No awkwardness there right? Although when Troy asked her if she was a member at the club that her parents owned, I had –a _silent _of course-laugh.

Sharpay then had to go complain. First she went to Mr. Fulton, because he had obviously hired them in the first place. This is where I found out that she had organized for Troy to come work at the country club. I guess Fulton hadn't expected for her to act that way after the huge favor he had done for her, so he decided to lay the blame on someone who could deal with Sharpay, who you know Sharpay realized by screeching her name at the top of her lungs right in my ear. But of course, she had to put her hair up and stuff before we went out in public, so half an hour later (okay not really, but it seemed like it) we were in the yoga room. I don't think Sharpay knows it's rude to walk _over _people, instead of around, but manners class had to wait until later I guess.

See, at least I was polite, nodding, smiling, and tipping my hat to various people. Anyway, Sharpay starts yelling at Mom, who I am proud to say didn't flinch, which is more than I can say about most people (including me) when Sharpay is yelling at them. The yoga helps her be calm I guess. But I guess Sharpay gave up on her extremely, because she actually asked me to help her out, which rarely happens. Well, my mom and I actually get along, and yoga is one of the things we like to do together. The handstands are our signature thing. I talked a little with my mom, while Sharpay went storming off somewhere.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Later, after supper, Sharpay said she felt like going up on the roof of the country club, and wanted me to come. I thought she had finally cracked, until I saw, of course, Troy and Gabriella, having a little romantic picnic, on the golf course, which in itself was kind of stupid, for a couple of reasons. 1. They could get in trouble because a) They were employees b) They weren't even playing golf c) and you weren't supposed to have food on the golf course. 2. They could have easily gotten hit with stray golf balls, or run over with a golf cart.

Well, Sharpay called Fulton, and told him to turn on the sprinklers. I'm surprised he fell for it, seeing as how he was on the fourth fairway earlier in the day, and saw that it wasn't dry. Apparently, he was convinced, and just as they were about to kiss, the sprinklers turned on, interrupting them. But they used it to dance and run around in the sprinklers. Which looked like fun. And here comes my big confession.

I am extremely jealous of Troy Bolton. He was friends with almost everyone in the school. He was great at sports, and everyone acknowledged it. He had the perfect girlfriend. He also took the one thing I really had that was mine that no one had ever threatened. Before, I hadn't really cared about the fact that he was Mr. Basketball Star, with everyone fawning over him. I had the theater, and enjoyed it. He, however, took that one thing away from me. And until he did theater, nobody thought it was cool. But Troy Bolton did a theater production. Now it's cool. And another thing: he could have just about any girl in the entire school, and he picks the one girl I had a crush on. Yes I admitted it. I had a huge crush on Gabriella. _Had. _Now I know it is pointless. But she wasn't a cheerleader or anything special like that. But I liked her. But then of course, Troy comes, snatches her up before I had a chance, and takes my role, _and _is corrupting my sister as well, causing the one person who stuck by me to turn away from me, and towards him. Isn't my life just wonderful?

Okay I just read over what I wrote, and I am most definitely ripping that part out. If that got out, well, let's just say, my life would kind of over. And I'm not being over-dramatic here. If it gets out that I pretty much hate Troy Bolton, my life would be very painful. Just about all of East High would be against me, Sharpay would hate me, Gabriella wouldn't even want to look at me, and even some sort-of friends, like Kelsi, would turn against me. I should probably edit this part out as well, now thinking about it. And I am definitely **not **leaving this in a place that Sharpay can find it. Because she can keep a secret sooo well. Back to what I was saying before.

It looked like fun, running around in the sprinklers, but of course, Sharpay would have nothing to do with that. She got that evil smile of hers, which made nervous every time I see it, and next thing I knew, Fulton was out there, yelling at Troy and Gabriella.

**HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMHSMhsmHSMhsm**

The next day, I was heading down to the kitchen to get a snack, when I heard a piano. I saw it was Kelsi playing, and decided to go say hi, but then Troy and Gabriella walked in, and started talking with her. I decided to wait and see what would happen. It was interesting what I heard. Gabriella seemed to still like the theater and stuff, but Troy didn't like it anymore. I couldn't stop an idea from forming in my mind. I quickly pushed it away, and listened as Kelsi started to play, and Gabriella started singing. Troy joined in then, crushing the idea I had, and the song sounded awesome, as did they. They were dancing around the piano, totally getting into the song, when the rest of the gang came, and started singing with them. And then when they finished, Kelsi started talking about them being in the show, which, unfortunately for us, they agreed to do. So, using the walkie-talkie that Sharpay had given me, I called her, using our code names I insisted we make up. (Hey, I had been watching a lot of CSI: Miami at the time!) Sharpay decided _Goldenthroat _was good. Because she had a "golden throat." rolls eyes It sounds really golden when she's yelling in your ear. (Yeah probably have to rip that part out too, because she is now definitely gonna find this and read that part.)

I decided on _Jazzsquares _just to spite her for making a big deal out me using them in our performance of "What I've Been Looking For." I'm a cruel brother, I know. Whatever.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

I found Sharpay and my mom in the spa, looking like someone had thrown up on their faces. I guess that was the avocado facial. But I relied the bad news to Sharpay, and she says it was good. Then my mom asked me if I wanted a seaweed scrub, which I had no idea what was, but politely declined. (I did enjoy the fresh cucumbers though.) Then Sharpay decides we were gonna play golf. Now I don't like golf for a few reasons.

1. It's the most boring sport, next to fishing. **(A/N: My brother's two favorite sports. Go figure.) **

2. I'm not that great at golf.

3. My dad always corrects me when I make mistakes playing golf.

4. Sharpay is dangerous when she is holding a metal club, and is in a bad mood. (Even when she's not in a bad mood, she's still dangerous.)

Needless to say, I wasn't in the golfing mood, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. So after lunch, there I was standing on a golf course, waiting for my dad.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When Troy and Chad showed up as our caddies, I knew the motive behind my sister's plot, but that didn't exactly cheer me up. And when Chad and Troy basically ignored me that just made me feel even better. Then my dad arrived. (Now people know where Sharpay gets her drama genes from. Can you say "dramatic entrance?") Sharpay is "Princess" and I am just "son." Wow, I feel special. Although I was surprised that my dad thought I was working out. All I had really done was yoga. Then the wonderful day of golf began.

It started with Sharpay singing praises to Troy, (and completely ignoring Chad) my mom hitting her ball, as usual, way off to who-knows-where, and then I had to comfort her.

Then my dad started to ask Troy for advice on the game. Now, I normally wouldn't have minded, seeing as how he was on the golf team and all, but has my dad _ever _asked me advice on sports. Nope. And, contrary to popular belief in those fan fictions out there after the movie, my father does NOT abuse me or Sharpay in any which way or form. I have no idea how that idea popped up. Anyway, after my dad hits his perfect shot, my sister, for some odd reason, goes and smacks Troy in the back of the head, and runs off. Girls. **(A/N: Well, obviously she's flirting, but Ryan, being a guy, can't see that. I could. Just wanted to make that clear! ;) )**

Then it was my turn. My dad corrected everything in my posture, and then fixed my hat. He always does that, and it gets really annoying after a while. And when I'm hitting it, nobody pays attention. Well, at least Sharpay and Troy were flirting, and Chad was watching them. And then my mom cheats for me. Hey I'm not complaining!

Next Sharpay has the "brilliant" idea for Troy to try a shot. He of course hits it perfectly, and everyone cheers. Of course. Then Sharpay drives off, practically giving me a face plant, pulls Troy into my spot, and drives off. I could tell Chad wasn't too happy about Troy getting special treatment, but he must like Taylor a lot, if he was willing to put up with this, just to get a car. And that leaves me to do Troy's job, which I shouldn't have to. Again, Troy takes all the good out of my life, and I'm stuck with the crap, this time doing his job, while he gets paid to play, and ride around in a golf cart.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Troy's convorting **(sp?)** about with my sister, and then makes a date with Gabriella, which he misses because of hanging out with Sharpay. Wow that's really being loyal to your girlfriend. Then when the disastrous golf game was over, I thought we could relax with dinner, and then take a nice long uninterrupted, Troy-Bolton-free nap. (And my dad starts out dinner with talking about my mom stepping on the golf ball, which he's told a million times before. Yeah Sharpay definitely takes after him. They both go on and on and on about some things. Jeez.) But of course not! Troy is invited to dinner. My dad is talking about getting Troy a scholarship at a school. A boy who he's known for less than one day and completely ignores his son. I'm sorry, but that just made me a little mad. He hasn't even talked about college with me or Sharpay yet.

Then they talk about basketball for a little, which is pretty boring, and how awesome Troy is and everything. Then Sharpay is like, dressing him, _at _the table, which must have been very uncomfortable. evil laughter (Okay not really.) I think my mom sensed how uncomfortable I was, and gave me occasional supporting glances. Then they were about to start talking about golf, when Sharpay brings up the whole singing thing. Peter calls him a triple-threat. He knows I'm in the theater. What am I, a grilled cheese sandwich? **(A/N: From Hannah Montana, don't own.) **Apparently. Now I'm hoping at least my mom will back me up. "Oh how wonderful! Troy can sing in the talent show!!" Guess not. Thanks Mom. Now they want Troy to sing a little. Thank God he doesn't. It was kind of a lame excuse though. And I know I was making faces and stuff during this, but I was fed up. Then Sharpay gets him to promise to sing with him later, which he agreed to do. (Big mistake buddy.) (My family gets very embarrassing sometimes, especially when they were making such a big deal out of dessert.)

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next day, I bumped into Kelsi, and we got talking about the talent show. She was really excited for it, and had some pretty good ideas. Now I wasn't really in charge of the show, my sister was. So when she came over by us, I decided to throw a couple out at her. (Because I knew Kelsi was too shy to.) Does she even take a second to listen? Of course not. She completely ignores me, turns to Kelsi, and demands something that is Kelsi's personal property in a way. (Hey, she wrote it, and didn't publish it.) I was regretting telling Sharpay about the song, and was getting fed up with the way she was acting. Then she goes and dumps me, and says she'll be singing with Troy. She made me learn a song in a different language (Hawaiian) wear a completely ridiculous outfit at one point, and run around in it, being her stupid stage crew, and then completely dumps that idea. I mean, what the heck was I supposed to do with that outfit. It was so weird.

Then she said she would find me a song. Well, I didn't believe that for a minute, and finally had the last word for one. Later in the day, I was walking over to the club's movie theater, because I had nothing else to do, and even though there were no good movies playing, it was better to watch one of those, instead of Sharpay and Troy flirting. Imagine my surprise, when Gabriella Montez invited me to the baseball game! Well, she had tried to be nice to Sharpay, who was a lot meaner than I had been, so I guess it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. But hey; I like baseball, and Gabriella had invited _me. _I wasn't about to turn that down to watch some weird animated movie about a rat that cooks. **(A/N: Ratatouille. Don't own. I don't hate the movie either.) **

And of course the first thing Chad assumes is that I was trying to spy on them, which really wasn't the case at the time. Then they started talking about the talent show, and how they weren't gonna do it, when Gabriella intervened, and basically signed me up for directing it, without even asking me. (Not that I was complaining or anything…..) But then Chad gets all "I Don't Dance" which I had to correct him on. How do you think I got good at baseball? Dancing is my biggest talent, and that is what helped me be good at baseball. But of course, Chad is the average thick-skulled jock, so he didn't believe me. I think I proved him wrong, when I practically won the game. (Watching the replay, I think he was out, but oh well.)

And just in case anyone is wondering, the reason that Chad and I switched clothes is because teams do that to show their support for the other team. NOT anything else that anyone happened to be thinking of. Well, I had made a new friend at least. Actually, I had earned the respect of the rest of the gang that my sister never had. Something to be very proud of. And Gabriella was very impressed with me, which was pretty nice.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next day, I went out looking for Gabriella. I had dressed for the occasion, knowing how much school spirit my new friends had. Now, whenever Sharpay goes shopping (very often) she always brings me home stuff, stuff that I would normally never wear (e.g. pink shirt and hat) but acts like I should, because she went out of her way to buy it for me. This was one of those times. She bought me the matching swim trunks and hat, when she was going through one of her school-spirit stages, even though I would never wear swim trunks and a beach hat to school.

Anyway, she started saying how everyone had finally separated me from Sharpay, and asked me for some help with a dance. Now that I could do. I started showing her, spun her around……..right into Troy. Now as awkward as that was, I was secretly glad that he was jealous. I did try to smooth things over by complimenting him on what my dad said. Then Gabriella brought up the game, which made things even more awkward, and I mentioned going to Gabriella's house afterward, which had been lots of fun, but Troy basically rubbed in my face that he was Gabriella's boyfriend, had dibs on her, and that I should stay away. I decided to bow out after that, (theater term,) but didn't go far. After I had left, Troy just walked away without saying anything to her. Basically, he was free to run around with any girl he wanted, while making sure his girlfriend didn't even talk to any other boys.

A few days later, we were in the middle of one of the rehearsals. Kelsi had written an entirely new song. There were two leads. Everyone had agreed that Gabriella would sing the female lead, and then Chad said that I should sing the other. I protested at first, but everyone else agreed, and I was forced to do it. (Note: Hey, I am an actor. I knew how to keep my crush a secret.)

Then after that rehearsal, Gabi gave me a hug and congratulated me, which was nice, and who walks in but my lovely sister. She gets all mad at me, but I finally got the final word. I had seen Troy and Sharpay's rehearsal, and well…..it sucked. And ours rocked.

But, of course, Sharpay had to have things her way, and made Fulton force everyone to work on show night. I didn't have that problem, but then I couldn't perform either. Needless to say, I wasn't pleased with my sister.

The day of the show, Gabriella wasn't there, and Taylor told me, she had quit, and broken up with Troy. I didn't know what to think of that. Then I heard my sister screaming. Again. If you have never heard Sharpay scream………..well actually I'm surprised you haven't heard her scream. It's kinda hard not to hear her. But Kelsi found me later, and told me and everyone else, that Troy had refused to sing with her. Now that was very interesting. And now she wanted me to sing with her. Well, that was not going to happen.

The show was halfway through, when I went to her dressing room. She treats me like crap, and then expects me to just up and help her. Well, I finally said no to her. I had never really defied her like that before, and it felt awesome! I did have a plan though.

Taylor was one of the few people who had a car, so I sent her to go and get Gabriella. Kelsi had to be playing for some people in the show, and the guys had kitchen duty. So when Troy came in, Chad made up with him, which was part of the plan. He did want to make up with though, it wasn't just an act. Then Troy turned around, and apologized to me, which came as a surprise. It worked though, because I convinced him to tell Sharpay he would sing with her, because then she would let us be in the show. Kelsi went to listen in, and came back and told me that it had worked. Now, Troy had basically taken over my life, and I willingly gave him my part, and my only chance to be with Gabriella, so he could possibly make up with her. Again. (I still to this day, don't know why I did this.) But I gave him the music to "Everyday" had Kelsi teach it to him, and all I could do was wait for Gabriella to hopefully have listened to Taylor and showed up. I wasn't disappointed.

At the end of the song, we all went up on the stage to finish up the song. Then Fulton came up, and it seemed like he was gonna give the Star Dazzle Award to Sharpay, which was stupid, because she really didn't do anything, but she did the most surprising thing of her whole life. She turned around and gave the award to me!!! I have never been so shocked in my life. But hey; I'm not complaining.

After the show, we all went over on the golf course with the lanterns to hang out. Troy and Gabriella had their first kiss, but I wasn't even jealous, because I was having too much fun with my friends.

The next day, was the staff party, which we all sang and danced (Even Chad danced!) at, and just had a great time ending the summer. It was definitely a summer to remember. And next up? Senior year. Should be very interesting.

* * *

**R&R pretty please!!! Thanks for the reviews on the other stories btw!! Mucho appreciated!! No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo sooo sorry for the long wait!! High school is pretty crazy!! However, after about a month, I figured out that if I didn't have homework, I could go down to the library during study hall, and use the computers! How about that!! Anyway, about the story. Poor Ryan was all angsty in the last chapter, not liking Troy and feeling left out and all. In this chapter, Sharpay and him talk about the summer. Sharpay realizes she made a big mistake as well! Good stuff. Well, sorry again, and here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

S- I'm not doing it until you show me what you wrote.

R- I don't have to. Anyway, _you_ agreed to do this. I didn't force you to, ask you to, or anything._You_ volunteered. _You _want another shot at fame. I was just writing to rant.

S- Well, I could comment on some of the stuff you wrote, and it would be easier to write this then, because I'm no writer like Kelsi is.

R- Well let me give you a hint of what I wrote then. I wrote about how I only helped and supported you through the years, the only person (other than Mom and Dad) who did, and you tossed me aside like yesterday's…..whatever yesterday's fashion was.

S- That would be sneakers. Flats are in now.

R- Whatever. The point is, you completely pushed me aside, ignored me, and then thought I would just pop back up and do whatever you wanted.

S- I did not. I didn't ignore you…I just paid more attention to Troy.

R- rolls eyes Same difference.

S- Oh yeah? And what was up with you and Gabriella?

R- I, unlike you, actually wanted to make friends. And she was the only one really offering at the time.

S- Did you have a crush on her?

S- Ryan?

R- No! What would make you think that?

S- I don't know; maybe because you guys were always flirting.

R- We weren't flirting. Just because your version of "friends" usually involves people you wanna date, doesn't mean mine is the same.

S- True, but you weren't acting the same around Kelsi or Taylor or Martha were you?

S- Or maybe you were acting that way around Martha. Do you like her?

R- Did we NOT go over this last time? She is a friend, and that is all. I was just hanging out with her, because I had no one else to hang out with, and everyone else was paired up already.

S- Yeah, and speaking of hanging out with people, since when are you and Chad Danforth friends?

R- Since I showed him that I was really good at baseball, and that he could dance.

S- CHAD DANFORTH?!?! DANCING?!?!?! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!! Now that I gotta see!!! OMG, that is priceless.

R- waits for Sharpay to get up off the floor after falling out of her chair from laughing so hard. Okay, she's up. Yes, I convinced him he could dance. And he did. Powers of persuasion run in the family, I guess.

S- Okay, and since when do you play baseball.

S- Why are you giving me that look? The only time I saw you play baseball was when you played in Little League, and you were, like, ten or something.

R- slowly, with patience of explaining something to a toddler. Sharpay, that team that I was on was the best in the entire country. I picked up some skills while playing on it, and I still have those skills today. Okay?

S- I am NOT a toddler!! They throw tantrums, scream when they don't get their way, and ignore people who talk sense!!

S- I AM NOT LIKE THAT!!! STOP GIVING ME THAT ANNOYING LOOK!!!

R- chuckles evilly I love torturing you.

S- Yeah, I'll bet so.

R- So anyway, we've wasted almost two pages talking about absolutely nothing at all.

S- Okay, I had Troy get a job, so I would have someone to hang with this summer. Happy?

R- Not really. That doesn't explain why it had to be a secret from everyone, and why you were upset when you learned that you had even more friends to hang with, and why I was completely ignored while you were hanging with your "friends."

S- What would be the point in shouting to the world that Troy Bolton was coming to work at our club?

R- I don't know, but that's normally what you would do; shout something as "amazing" as that to the whole world.

S- I'm not that dramatic.

R-……… I'm not gonna even bother attempting to answer that one.

S- Why not?

R- You seriously want an answer to that one? You saying that you're not dramatic? You might as well say that the earth is flat and that water isn't wet.

S- Oh please, if I was that dramatic, I would say that some people should be put to death if they don't wear the right styles. Or that Math is another language that nobody will ever understand, and should be destroyed immediately.

R- Actually, a lot of people probably agree with you on the last one. But Sharpay, you are a little more dramatic than most people.

S- Whatever. I'm not that bad.

R- If you say so. Now, why didn't you want the others to be there?

S- Gabriella, (now is my friend) but she used to annoy me sooo much!!! She stole my role from me, when she already had something to do, she stole my first crush from me, my favorite teacher's respect, and my brother.

R- Really? Well, I was under the impression, that Troy took you from me.

S- Well you were wrong there. I willingly wanted to hang out with him.

R- Well I willingly was friends with Gabriella.

R- We have problems communicating sis.

S- That's for sure.

R- Sooo, that still doesn't explain why you were ignoring me. And then you wondered why I was mad at you.

S- I guess I figured that you would always be there for me, no matter what.

R- Well you've gotta treat me the way you want to be treated. Although, I'm not too fond of becoming a princess or something.

S- I don't act like a princess.

R- You sometimes act like you should be treated like a princess.

R- sees steam coming out of his sister's ears and tries to make it better Only sometimes though not always!!

S- Why do you do that?

R- What, make fun of you? That's what brothers do. It's our job.

S- No, you put in what you're thinking, with the little stars.

R- I believe they are called "asterisks."

S- Oh no, you've been hanging around with Gabriella so long, you've become a brainiac!! The horror!!

R- Me? A brainiac? Please, I barely passed Algebra II last year. I only did because I had a tutor.

S- Who just happened to be Gabriella.

R- That sing-songy voice of yours is very annoying.

S- I know, that's why I use it!

R- Anyway, treat me nice, and I won't back out on you again.

S- Geez, it sounds like you're threatening me!

R- I kinda am. cue ominous music.

S- Whatever.

R- So how did it feel to have everyone back out on you?

S- How did you think it felt? I did all these nice things for Troy, including getting him a college education for FREE!!!! And he ditches me! And I'm left in the dust, my talent show taken over!

R- True, Troy did just throw everything you did for him out the window. But I'm just saying, you didn't really participate in the talent show, so why was Fulton gonna give you the award?

S- I honestly don't know.

R- What you did was the most surprising thing in my entire life. Seriously.

S- Really? Why?

R- I don't know. Maybe because it was the first time you were ever nice to me!

S- I've been nice to you before.

R- Not giving me an award! One that you won by yourself! Even though you didn't do any work for it.

S- I did too do work for it. Nothing worked out in my way though. I had two songs memorized, which included choreography and special effects, I had to organize the other acts, AND everything with Troy.

R- Actually, I ended up organizing most of the acts, I memorized a song that you threw out the window, (which had a very stupid costume as well, that was so pointless for me to wear.) and I had to organize the Wildcats into a song and dance number. Now that was NOT easy! The only people who had any experience with this kinda stuff were Gabriella and Kelsi. And that was outta about 30 people. I had my work cut out for me!

S- I'm sure you did, trying to get jocks to sing and dance.

R- True, but they weren't that bad.

S- Hmm, I guess so. But I'm mad that I missed Chad dancing. I didn't even see him!

R- Someone must have taped it. We just gotta ask around.

S- I guess so.

R- Sooo……

S- Sooo…..

R- What do you wanna talk about?

S- I don't know, this was your idea.

R- No, it was yours.

S- You're the one who came up with the whole thing.

R- I didn't "come up" with anything. I was just….ranting, I guess you could call it, and _somebody_stole my personal stuff, and now it's published to the whole world.

S- I didn't steal it. I wouldn't have even looked at if, if you hadn't left it lying around in such an obvious place.

R- It was under my mattress. And that's a place that people normally look at, like the top of a dresser, or lying on a table. note the sarcasm there

S- I was actually looking for my CD that you stole from me.

R- Sharpay. Surprisingly enough, many people don't like being woke up every morning at _5:30 in the morning,_ to that stupid Spice Girls song that you blast as your radio. I stole it because I was slowly and surely going insane.

S- What song, Wannabe? I love that song!! And it's really energetic!!

R- It is the most annoying song in the history of the universe. And do you know how fun it is to wake up every morning at 5:30? Not fun at all. And having that song playing makes it worse.

S- Well you could've told me that! I would've changed the song!

R- The point was that I didn't want to listen to ANY music! I like peace and quiet that early. And you would've picked an even more annoying song.

S- Whatever.

R- So another question I had concerning this summer. Why did you want to sing with Troy in the talent show, and not me. We always won before.

S- Well……and don't take this the wrong way, but…..

R- What?

S- Well…..he beat you in the auditions last time, and I thought he must be better than you then, and if I performed with him, then I would be perfectly good for the talent show, and I could perform with him next year.

R- And what about me? Did my feelings not matter? You didn't hear him. Troy didn't even want to do the talent show with Gabi or anyone. He said he was done with singing and stuff. He doesn't even care about it that much. Gabi does, but he doesn't.

S- When did you hear this?

R- When you sent me to spy on them, and I saw them perform "You Are The Music In Me."

S- Oh.

R- He doesn't actually put any effort into it. It's all basketball with him. He didn't care, while I did, and you picked him over me.

S- I really hurt your feelings then, didn't I?

R- Yeah you did.

S- Wow. Now I see how you must be feeling. Troy really took a lot away from you. Including Gabriella, because we all know you had a crush on her.

R- FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME I DIDN'T NOT, HAVE NOT, AND NEVER WILL HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!!

S- If you say so.

S- Will you accept my apology?

R- I suppose so……IF YOU WILL STOP SAYING THAT!!

S- Okay, I guess so.

R- Thank you.

R- So, I guess that ends this.

S- Aw, I was actually having fun!

R- Really?

S- Yeah. And I got to spend some quality time with my brother. And I realized my mistake.

R- Call the press!! Call the newspapers, TV, magazines everything!!! Sharpay Evans has admitted she made a mistake!!! It's a miracle!!!!

S- Oh shut up.

R- I love you too Sharpay.

S- Well, I've got to go. I've got a hair appointment in 30 minutes. Toodles!

R- Well, now you have heard Sharpay's side of the story. A little more convincing than last time I suppose. She had a legit reason this time. She wanted friends, but she only wanted to be friends with certain people. And she was willing to push me away. Again. But most surprisingly, she realized her mistake, and she actually apologized to me! That surprised me more than anything at all that happened this summer. At least I have my sister on my side, and not Troy's. Although as Chad would say, that could either be an advantage, or a disadvantage. This little note isnt gonna all be in the story, but its gonna be for my personal rememberance. I'll put in the summary of what Sharpay said, but I'll leave the Troy part out. So, until then I guess!

* * *

**R&R Please!!! I only got 8 on the last chappie, and I just _loooove _reviews! (Who doesnt?)**

**Stephanie **


	3. Everyday We Are Fighting

**A/N: I know, how horrible am I for being an updater like this. It's been what, months? I'm sooo sorry! High School is tough, but I've finally gotten a new chappie up! It's Kelsi's time, and there's a lot of fighting in this chappie, and not much of a point to the story, but I'm feeling uninspired with this story, maybe because there aren't many reviews. Please please review!!!!!! Thanks to musiclover94, Penny (two reviews!), Heaven and Earth, xxxPrincessJololaxxx, AddictedStyle-x, and barbthebookworm for reviews!! **

* * *

R- Well, we all know that my sister is an evil mastermind at times, but you'd be surprised to see who else can be devilishly tricky, an evil mastermind herself, and does it all without anyone having a single clue. Yes, I'm talking about Kelsey Nielson. Okay stop laughing. Seriously, she is! You know my whole plot, and what my evil plan was, but what you didn't know (until now) is that I had my own little sidekick, who I think had a mean streak. Not mean really, but mischievous. She helped me formulate my genius plan, and it wouldn't have happened if she wasn't there. She also was a great help in rehearsals, and we co wrote "Everyday." And of course, because she's a little on the short side, (don't tell her I told you that) and very quiet, she was the perfect spy. She heard lots of going-on's at Lava Springs, and no one knew except me, when she reported back to me. All in all, the best thing that came out of it was that I apologized for being mean to her in the past, and I made a very good friend. And now, here, ladies and gentlemen, the one, the only………Kelsi Nielson!! 

K- Oh shut up Ryan.

R- See?! I'm telling you she's evil!!!

K- You know I don't like that much attention on me.

R- Kelsi, we're writing this down. How am I drawing attention to you? Besides you should see my introduction.

K- What introduction?

R- Whoops, wasn't gonna mention that! Um, never mind. Let's get on with you telling about your summer at Lava Springs.

R- Kelsi?

K- "Devilishly tricky", "evil mastermind", "on the SHORT SIDE?!!!" What kind of introduction is that?

R- The one I didn't want you to read. Oh come on, stop giving me that look! Those were compliments!

K- Right. Compliments. Don't make me laugh, Evans.

R- Oho, so we're back on last-name bases, huh? Why is it everytime I try to sit down with someone to write up their account, they start fighting with me, or the person they're writing with? I don't fight with myself when I write.

K- Well, that would be pretty weird if you did.

R- It's been known to happen.

K-….I don't even want to know.

R- You know, you're much more outgoing on paper than you are in real life. Why is that?

K- I don't know. Maybe because it's easier to express myself through my thoughts and words, than just talking nonstop. It sounds better when I write down my thoughts on paper.

R- That makes sense. But it doesn't make sense why you are meaner on paper than in real life as well.

K- Goes back to the same principle.

R- Anyways, let's start from the beginning. What were your thoughts on the last day of school.

K- Same as anyone else's. Thank God, I can't wait, Ms. Darbus is insane, you know, the normal things.

R- Very true about the last one.

K- And even though it was a carefree, stress-free day, I couldn't stop thinking about my parent's conversation with me that morning. They had told me that I had to think about getting a job this summer, because college was coming up, and I couldn't just keep writing songs all the time.

R- gasp of surprise How dare they?! Criticize your writing? Don't they support you at all?

K- Of course they do, don't be ridiculous. They think I'm very talented, and respect that, but they don't think that will put money in my pocket right now, which is true.

R- Sell your songs and scripts on eBay. People will buy the weirdest, most random things on there. Trust me I know.

K- What did you sell on eBay?

R- A……costume of some sort…..that is very…..good for Halloween.

K- That sparkly thing that I saw in Sharpay's dressing room, with a fish head on it?

R- Dang girl, you are a good spy!

K- Well, it's kinda hard to miss.

R- I should have just burned that thing instead of letting it out into the world. All I got was $30 from it anyways!

K- I doubt it would burn. It's probably non-flammable.

R- Oh trust me, I would find a way to make it burn. Or shred it. Or launch it into outer space, preferably in the direction of a black hole.

K- Talk about getting off track.

R- You brought up – oh never mind. What was your initial reaction to Troy calling you, and telling you that you had a job?

K- Well, first I was surprised Troy called me at all, because he never had before, and he didn't really specify on what type of job it was, but it was better than flipping burgers at McDonald's, so I went for it.

R- And did you regret it?

K- Weeeelll, at some points I felt like quitting, but I'm glad I stayed. I made some new friends, hung with them all summer, and that paycheck at the end was pretty nice.

R- It always is. What did you do exactly? Play boring music for old, rich people?

K- Yep, just about. I almost fell asleep. Mr. Fulton didn't let me play anything that might actually be interesting to listen to.

R- Ah, well, you got to play at the talent show at least. That was a good song, if I do say so myself.

K- Of course you say so, you helped write it.

R- It was a masterpiece, don't you think? It turned out pretty good.

K- Yes it did. I think it was even better than some of my other pieces. And you and Gabriella sounded pretty good together.

R- Yeah, while it lasted.

K- What's that supposed to mean?

R- What? Oh, nothing. Anyways –

K- No, don't "nothing" me Ryan Evans! Are you jealous of Troy?

R- What? What would possibly make you think that?

K- Oh, I don't know, maybe because he took your spot in the talent show, your sister, your family, and the one girl you had a crush on?

R-…….how did you know that?

K- Lucky guess. Besides, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Aaannnd, I might have taken a peek at your journal.

R- ……I-I don't even know what to say….. I'm shocked beyond words.

K- Well, it was lying right out there in the open.

R- Now you sound like Sharpay.

K- Gee thanks! How?

R- She stole my journal last time, read it, and wrote in it without even asking!!

K- Oh yeah, I think I remember that. So Ryan, do you just sit around all day, and write emo-y things in your journal?

R- I don't write "emo-y" things! I was just not that thrilled with the way some things had gone.

K- Well, I guess that's true. And I can relate with you on some levels. You know that one song I wrote "You Are The Music In Me?" Well, that was one of my best songs ever, and Troy didn't even look at it. He also treated me kind of like a little kid, like I couldn't understand that he didn't want to sing, even thought he made such a big deal about it in the first place.

K-…….You aren't going to show this to anyone are you, like last time? Because I would come off sounding very mean and…well, you saw what I wrote.

R- You saw what I wrote too. I'm not letting anyone see that! I'd be even more left out than I am now!

K- You're not left out!

R- I'm sure not Mr. Popularity, or "East High's Primo Boy," or –

K- Oh, who cares about that?! You have real, true friends that care about you, that will be there for life, and that's what counts!

R- Wow, someone's feeling pretty passionate about friendship here!

K- Well, for a long time, I didn't have friends. And now that I do, I'm always grateful, and I won't take it for granted.

R- Wisely put Kelsi. Now, if you are so smart, don't you know that it's wrong to snoop in other peoples belongings? _Especially_if they are your friend's belongings?

K- Well, if there is something wrong with a friend, the other friend has the right to look into it, to possibly help that friend.

R- Was I really that obvious?

K- Um, yeah.

R- Oh…….That still doesn't give you the right to snoop in my private belongings.

K- Yes, it technically does.

R- Man, we really know how to waste time! No one is going to want to read us fighting for how many pages.

K- WHAT?!?!?! You said no one was going to read this!!!!!!!!!

R- No, I said they weren't going to read my part, and I'm going to rip out the part where you copied down what I wrote in my journal.

K-………I'm gonna kill you.

R- And we go back to the beginning again. You are evil!!

K- Ok, you know what? This is getting to be really annoying!! You can write the stupid book yourself!! Good bye!!

R-………Oooonnnnee is the loneliest number that you've ever known………I'm Mr. Lonely/I have nobodyyyyyyyyy to call my ooowwwwwwnn………….

R- stage whisper I'm singing out loud, and if I'm annoying enough, maybe she'll come back and yell at me! And then I'll convince her to stay! normal voice No, wait that's backwards. Oh well. This is not my day. 'Because you had a bad day, you take it one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it aroouund….you had a bad day, the camera's don't lie'…….now, I should sing that like the Chipmunks did in the movie. Come back Kelsi!!!! 'I'm sorryyyyy………I can't be perrrfeccttttt.'

R- OMG she's back!

K- Shut up. I only came over here to get you to stop singing, because truthfully, it's not that good.

R- I was being a bad singer on purpose, so I could annoy you enough to come back.

K- ……..Okay…..that makes a lot of sense…..not.

R- It's reverse psychology.

K- Well, did you hear your sister? She heard you singing bad, and is freaking out now, because she thinks you won't be able to do well at the Fall Festival performance.

R- She's heard me sing a million times before, she knows I'm not that bad. Actually, I don't think she has heard me sing before. She's only listening to herself.

K- Tell that to her face. No, she was worried that you're going to wreck your voice before the show.

R- Oh, I see.

K- Just out of curiosity, why were you singing?

R- Because it was loud and annoying, and I felt like it.

K- Well, your sister is going to bombard you with chamomile tea, honey, and bed rest for your voice.

R- Why me? This is your fault you know.

K- Mine? How is this my fault?

R- If you hadn't left me hanging here, I wouldn't have started singing, and now I wouldn't have problems with my sister.

K- Please, you would have started singing eventually.

R- Yeah, but by the time I would have gotten to be unable to resist the urge, she would have left for her hair appointment, and would be none the wiser.

K- Ah, I see. Well, sucks to be you!

R- Yeah, thank you very much.

K- So…..

R- We got off track AGAIN!!!! This is getting annoying.

K- Well, if you hadn't made that one complaint about Troy, and then we started fighting about what friends are and arent supposed to do, and then you got me mad –

R- And you stalked off, leaving me to rot.

K- Yes, of course that's what happened. I'm "evil", "devilishly tricky," etc.

R- See, even you are admitting it now!! I've achieved my goal.

K- Your goal?

R- Yes, for you to admit it. The secret life of Kelsi Nielson!!!!

K- You've been watching too many spy movies lately.

R- Hey, who doesn't love a good spy movie?

K- I don't.

R- Why not? They're exciting, dramatic, and there's always some unrequited love story, for the hopeless romantic girls.

K- And there's lots of blood, gore, shooting, and stuff like that. And a whole bunch of guys acting all macho, while the girls sit around being helpless.

R- Not true. Well, the blood and gore is, but some of those girls are kick-ass fighters and spies.

K- Well, not the ones I've seen.

R- Why are we talking about spy movies?

K- That is a very good question.

R- Well, I think we've wasted enough time fighting and screwing around. Any final thoughts about the summer, which is what we were supposed to be talking about in the first place. Everyone who's reading this is gonna be bored to tears.

K- YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW THIS TO ANYONE!!!!!

R- I know, I know. Have you heard of a website called Yeah, why?

R- Well, I think I'm going to create an account, and post this on there. Then everyone will know the true story, but they won't know that they know the truth, because they'll think I'm some random schmuck, who is just making this up.

K- Okay then……..that made no sense…….but……….are you going to put that part in?

R- No, I'm not.

K- Okay, well, not much else I can think of. Just that I was shocked that Sharpay gave you the Star Dazzle Award, instead of taking it herself.

R- Are you kidding? I just about passed out onstage………which would have been rather embarressing, seeing as how an actor is trained to improvise, and expect the unexpected.

K- Well, if you expect the unexpected, then it won't be unexpected, and then what you normally expect will be what you don't expect.

R- ……………………..

K- That made no sense did it?

R- Um, no.

K- Okay, I'm done blabblering everyone. Thank you for reading this, pardon Ryan's bad singing, and this is the truth. No kidding. Don't tell anyone what I said though.

R- Okay, good bye Kelsi.

K- Good bye.

R- Well, again we got a little off track, but it was still fun. I know that you didn't really get much out of Kelsi, (not surprising, eh?) but I hope you enjoyed our talk, and didn't give up halfway through, because we were fighting so childishly. And my singing wasn't that bad! It's called acting for a reason, duh! Anyways –

S- Ryan, drink this tea, and lie down!! If you wreck your voice I will kill you!!

R- You know, either way, it's a lose-lose situation. Come on, Sharpay, you're ruining my spiel here!!! And I was just kidding about the singing.

S- Fine but if you do it again, you will regret it.

R- Okay, as I was saying – Sharpay, go away.

S- I want to hear your ending.

R- No, good bye. Don't you have a hair appointment anyway?

S- Oh crap I forgot!!!!! Byeas!!

R- Now that I'm finally alone, if you're still reading even now, thanks again. It's nice having friends that you can hang out with, tease, and just enjoy being with. I never really had that experience before because, you know my sister, just Miss Friendly and Caring. Anyways, thanks again, and this is the truth. No really. Look at my penname: thErEAlryAnEvAnshAts7. It's real.

* * *

**R&R please!!**

* * *


	4. Very Important AN

**Okay I'm an absolutely horrible updater!! So sorry!!**

**But the thing is, there aren't many people reading this story, and my inspiration is going away!! So since some people do like this story, I'm not deleting it, it's just on hiatus unless i get a tidal wave of reviews, or inspiration strikes from my Muse. Cuz she just disappeared!!**

**So again, very sorry once again to those who are still waiting on this next chapter, and thank you very much to all my amazing reviewers!! Love you all!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long wait! Exams are this week, and I choose now to write! I got inspired!! Because Jason and Ryan seem like the ones who are always portrayed as not that smart. So, I thought I'd take a look inside Jason's head. There is a lot of Jason yelling that he's not dumb, desperate guys giving out numbers, and mentions of Facebook groups that I hope aren't real! So thanks to those who stuck out the long wait and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own this. If I did...well let's just say it would be a LOT different.**

* * *

R- So, because my sister has a mouth bigger than the Grand Canyon and Lambeau Field combined, word is still going around, and more of my friends want to be "interviewed," even though I told them that this wasn't going to be published, and no one but myself would actually read it.

They wanted to do it anyways. Go figure.

So, surprisingly enough, Jason was the first to approach me about it. He must have heard about it from Kelsi, and said that he wanted a chance to talk about his summer. So I said what the heck! It's a chance to get to know someone better, and I think it'd be interesting to see what he had to say.

R- So Jason, why don't you tell us why you wanted to talk to me. Even though no one else is going to actually read this.

J- Why aren't you going to show this to other people? I wanted people to know my side of the story. That's the reason I'm doing this. No one's going to listen to me any other time, and this idea of yours is pretty popular.

R- Really? There's a first. (Something that I did being popular I mean.) And I would have published this, but in my chapter I wrote some stuff that might not go over that great with some of our friends……….and some stuff that would just embarrass me………and possibly turn the entire school against me.

J- Let me guess. You have a crush on Gabriella, and you don't really like Troy.

R-………….Okay seriously, if it was this obvious, why has NO ONE said anything about it?!

J- Because Troy and Gabriella are the only ones that are clueless to it. And no one wants to tell them.

R- Oh.

J- Yeah.

R- So, what did you want to talk about?

J- Well, I was watching the movie, and I know I'm not as big a person as Troy or Sharpay, but I was barely in the movie at all, and when I was, they basically made me look like a complete idiot. Which I am not. And so I make like one stupid comment once in my life, and I'm branded by Hollywood forever. Which sucks, because people never say that "Oh Jason is my favorite character in High School Musical!" No, it's Troy, or Chad, or sometimes even Zeke. You know I have heard some girls say stuff like, "He can bake me some crème brulee!"

R- Yeah, I've heard some of those before. And I've tried to get them out of my head, because some are a little……..yeah exactly.

J- I know, and even you have more fans that I do.

R- Really? I have female fans? Hey ladies, my number is 555-6732.

J- I think they're called fangirls.

R- Yeah I've heard that term before.

J- Well, there's something I saw on Facebook the other day though.

R- What's that?

J- It was a group called "The Fans of the HSM Cute Idiots: Ryan and Jason."

R- There are times like these that I am embarrassed to be from the human race, and I'm starting to lose faith with the human race.

J- You mean that doesn't make you feel bad?

R- Well, they think we're cute! And they must really like us if they dedicated a whole group to us. They're better than the "Ryan Evans is Gay" groups.

J- I just don't get how that doesn't bother you.

R- Well, growing up, I've always been made fun of for so many different reasons, that I'm used to it by now. Plus I remember someone saying once that people who make fun of other people are obviously very insecure, and if they go around spending their time doing stuff like that, they obviously have no social life. See, I didn't even hear about that one, which proves that I don't spend my entire life glued to a computer screen, because all my friends are in there.

J- That's a pretty good point. I guess I'm still getting used to it. Being made fun of, that is. You know, because when you're on the basketball team, and you're a starter, you usually are one of the cool guys in school, no questions asked. And now, I'm portrayed as one of the stupid people, who no one likes.

R- People these days. They believe everything they see on TV! So what were the moments in the movie that weren't really stuff you would do?

J- Well, at the beginning, when I ask Ms. Darbus the question, they basically copied from the first movie. That was my one dumb moment. They, of course, carried it on from there. One dumb moment, and your life is changed forever. Stupid Hollywood.

R- That's why Broadway is better!

J- Uh, sure. So, then they think I could just fall asleep while everyone is yelling, singing, dancing, and throwing stuff around. I mean, it's the end of the year; I'm tired, especially after having to wake up at 5:30 in the morning for about 180 days. But I'm not going to fall asleep like that.

R- Yeah, that was a little unrealistic.

J- Then there was of course the guys talking. Did I get any lines? No of course not! Well, school ended, and again when we were at Troy's house, everyone got lines except for me.

Later in the summer, when we got to the country club, everyone got relatively good jobs, except me. I had to be a dishwasher. It was already really hot, because it was summer, I was surrounded by ovens and stoves that were hot, and have you ever worked by one of the big dishwashers?

R- Well no –

J- They are really hot! And I had to wear that dumb uniform with an APRON!! I'm a guy! I shouldn't have to wear an apron!!

R- Well that's a good point –

J- And Mr. Fulton starts calling me Sharpay!! I mean come on! I wasn't really listening to what he was talking about, and everyone looks at me like I'm an idiot!

R- He does have a tendency to do that –

J- So, while I'm slaving away in the kitchen, everyone else gets to go out, enjoy summer, and hang out with people.

J- Okay, I just sounded like my mom there. I'm scaring myself.

R- You're scaring me a little bit too.

J- Well, it makes me mad. And no one ever listened to me. So this is why I wanted to do this. I wanted people to know the truth. That's what you did. Everyone was thinking you were not that smart, and just Sharpay's flunky, and you told your side of the story. Now they respect you. I'm still just the guy with the stupid comments, who can't get a girl.

R- Okay that came out of nowhere. But you know, a miracle did happen from this. Sharpay admitted she made a mistake! Which, as you know, she has never done before.

J- See, if you can get Sharpay to admit she was wrong, with a chance that everyone would find out, think of what I could do! I could maybe earn a little respect.

R- You know, you should write a novel about this and publish it. Kind of what I did, but differently. Because, this was my idea.

R- So what's this about a girl?

J- Well………is this really not going to be read by anyone but you?

R- Yep! Unless Sharpay figures out my password.

J- What!? If Sharpay finds this, she'll tell everyone!!

R- Don't worry, she'll never guess it. There's a one in a 3 billion chance she'd figure it out.

J- Okay then……well, I kinda like…..Kelsi.

R- Kelsi Nielson?

J- Yeah. She's cute, sweet, really talented, nice, and well, I like her.

R- Wow you really do like her! Did you know she's really evil?

J- What?

R- Never mind.

J- So, you're pretty good friends with her right?

R- Yeah, we're pretty close. You're not going to ask me to set you up with her are you? Because that's something I'd rather you ask like Gabriella or someone else. I'm not that great with that kind of stuff.

J- Well, do you know if she likes me?

R- She doesn't really talk about her crushes and stuff to me. 1) Because it would be a little weird. 2) She's met my sister.

J- Good points. Well, if she ever mentions me, tell me about it.

R- Okay then!

R- Anything else that you wanted to add to this "story" that no one will read, except the people on fanfiction, who probably think this is fake anyways?

J- Fanfiction?

R- Yeah, it's this site where you can put stories based on movies and books. I'm putting the second one on there now. So far, there have been people saying they don't believe it's me, but it's a neat perspective, some who don't think it's me, and have a creative way of………expressing it, and some people who believe it's me and all they ask for is Troy's number.

J- Not surprising. So to whoever is reading this, I'm pretty smart, I don't make dumb comments all the time, and I'm a pretty good guy all around. Ladies my number is 555-2621.

R- They see my number first though, so they'll call me first.

J- Hey that was your home phone number right?

R- Yeah, why?

J- What if Sharpay picks up?

R- Very good point! If my sister were to happen to pick up, HANG UP!! If she tells you anything embarrassing about me; It's. Not. True.

J- So that's it then?

R- That's it. Thanks for the chat Jase.

J- Thanks for taking the time to do this. And put it online somewhere. Everyone: THIS IS THE REAL DEAL!! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED IN THIS WAY!!

R- Sooo, that's that then. Jason had a chance to share his story with the world. Guys, don't believe everything you see in movies. Hollywood tends to over exaggerate things sometimes. They also undermine the talents of those who really HAVE talent. That Lucas guy is a pretty good dancer. Almost as good as me! But they don't show enough of that. So thanks for tuning in, and to the person who left an anonymous review saying that I was gay and dumb, but not quite in those words: right back at ya. See ya guys around.

* * *

**Okay, no one sent ME a review like that, that was entirely fictional. But I want reviews please! That is reality! R&R Please!!**


	6. Why Me?

**Fastest update ever huh? Are you surprised? I know I am! It's summer! Yay! Faster updates! So in this chapter, Ryan has to face his problem face on; yep, he has to interview Gabriella. Because he can't really express himself in front of her, he adds a few side notes that are for his eyes only! (For now!) Oops too much info! Haha, enjoyyyyy!**

**DISCLAIMER**: Nope I don't own.

* * *

R- Why me? I mean, what did I do that caused my life to be turned into something that is well, painful, akward, embarrassing, and just not fun.  
What do the higher powers, karma, God, the universe, the force, or whatever have against me? I mean, seriously. What is it that is so horrible may you ask? Well,  
guess who wants to do the interview thing with me. That's right, Gabriella. I know that I shouldnt have a crush on her, but it's not really  
something that you can just choose you know? I've been trying to try and act normal, and remind myself that she has a boyfriend. But I mean,  
now I have to try and interview her, and just act like she's a normal girl, someone who I am good friends with, and not someone that I secretly think is one of the  
prettiest, most talented, smartest, nicest, and just plain awesomest person ever. Nope, she means about as much to me as that tree over there does.

Who am I kidding?

Well, wish me luck!

(Obviously I'm not showing her that part. That's for my eyes, and my eyes only. Well, and everyone who's reading this on fanfiction.)

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSM

R- Hey Gabriella what's up?

G- Hey Ryan, thanks for doing this with me!

R- No problem! It's not like you're the only one who's asked me to do this so far.

G- Oh yeah, I heard that a lot of people were asking for you to do this again. You didn't ask me last time! Why not?

R- Well, I wasn't as good a friend to you back then, and I figured that if anyone wanted your side of the story or Troy's for that matter, they could just watch the movie.

G- You just _assumed_ that you knew everything that I was thinking just from watching the movie? You know that you can't trust Hollywood right?

R- I think that I've heard that somewhere before.

G- And do you remember what you do when you _assume _something?

R- Enlighten me please.

G- Well... are you sure you've never heard the saying before? Because it involves swearing, and you know I don't like to swear.

R- Just tell me. I'm 100 sure that I've never heard it before.

G- Well...okay. You make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me. _

R- Oh wait I have heard that before! Never mind!!

G- Ryan!! You did that on purpose!! Now everyone is going to read this, and I'll be so embarrassed!!

R- Don't worry, no one's going to read this.

G- What do you mean?

R- I'm not publishing this, or even showing it to anyone else.

G- Why not?

R- Because it contains items of sensitive nature that I don't want the whole world to know.

G- Items of sensitive nature? Like what?

R- You see, that's the reason that I'm not publishing this. I don't want anyone to know. (Although everyone seems to know anyways.)

G- What, do you have a crush on someone?

R- WHAT?! I mean, no!

G- Oh really? Who is it? Kelsi?

R- Kelsi? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

R- (**Ryan's author note: In case you couldn't tell, I was trying to distract her.**)

G- I'm guessing no then.

R- We're just friends. Besides, someone else has a crush on her.

G- Oooh who??

R- Whoops wasn't supposed to say that. Um, you didn't hear anything okay?

G- It's Jason right?

R- ...How do girls do that?

G- Do what?

R- Always guess the right answer when it comes to boyfriend and girlfriend stuff?

G- We're just naturally talented that way I guess.

R- Or you're naturally annoying that way.

G- Excuse me?

R- Hehe, just kidding!

R- So are you going to talk about the summer?

G- Well I was going to, but you kept interrupting me.

R- Touche! (**Ryan's author note: I have no idea how to get the accent above the "e". But there are a lot of cool symbols you get by holding down alt and pushing random numbers.**)

G- Well, I was really happy because my mom said that we weren't moving until I was in college, which won't matter to me then. It was the last summer before we started really worrying about college, I had an awesome boyfriend, and amazing friends. All I needed was a job, and I was golden.

R- (**Ryan's author note: "Her awesome boyfriend?" See, that's why I didn't want to do this**.)

R- So, before you got that fateful (not really) call from Mr. Fulton, what were you doing with your summer?

G- What do you mean by not really?

R- Well if Sharpay wants something done, nothing stands in the way, fate, karma, nothing.

G- I see. That does seem to be the case most of the time. Anyways, I kind of just hung around, went to the library with Taylor, had a couple of romantic dates with Troy **(RAN: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??**) and helped my mom around the house. Stuff like that.

R- You went to library over the summer. Willingly?

G- Yeah! I love to read, and it's the only air conditioned building in town besides McDonald's.

R- True very true! And at least in the library you don't gain 20 pounds.

G- That is very true as well

R- So how was it being a lifeguard? Fun yelling at little kids for running, telling teenagers to stop dunking their friends, and watching old people, who should_ really_ be wearing more clothes, sit around and attempt to tan?

G- Yeah, those were the downsides. But I did make some good money, I got to be with my friends all summer, I sat by the pool almost the entire time, and I got a pretty good tan!

R- I'd say that those balance out the not-so-good things.

G- Oh definitely!

R- So, any random thoughts on the summer.

G- A few...I hope you don't mind sitting through them.

R- No problem! If I can sit through Sharpay's commentary on her fingernail polish, and what each color does to complement her, I think I can sit through this.

G-... Ryan, how did you get by over the past 17 years?

R- Honestly, I don't know.

G- Well, I had fun being a lifeguard, I was surprised to see Sharpay there, but I thought it would be okay because we were friends now -

R- Wait, you thought that Sharpay _liked _you guys?

G- Well that's what it seemed like.

R- Gabi, my sister is first and primarily an actress. Never EVER trust her if she started off not liking you.

G- Oh. Does she like me now?

R- Well, I'm not sure if you guys will ever be best friends, but I think the deal is that she's going to tolerate you.

G- Oh okay. That's better than her trying to sabotage my every move.

R- A slight improvement I guess.

G- Yeah just a little bit! So also I was confused about Mr. Fulton. At first he seemed pretty nice, but then suddenly he was like really mean to us. I don't know why that happened.

R- I do. It's a little thing called this person who I have the misfortune to call my twin sister.

G- I should have guessed.

R- Anything else?

G- Yeah, he was always interrupting Troy's and my dates. It got a little annoying after a while.

R- That's a shame. (**RAN- Yeah go Fulton!!)**

G- I know right? Anyways, even though the job was hard, we were able to have fun on the side. Then Kelsi had this awesome song for us, and Troy didn't want to sing! He said that he didn't like singing anymore, which surprised me.

R- That's kind of weird. **(RAN- No Troy when it comes to singing? Yes! It's my lucky day!)**

G- Now he does though. The love of singing was reborn! **(RAN- &!#&#!)**

R- Well, that's good I guess.

G- Oh totally! Then I met you, and you showed the Wildcats a thing or two!

R- I did, didnt' I?

G- Yeah you did! It was really cool!

R- And that's the way Ryan Evans rolls!

G- Nice! Now, I know she's your sister, but she can be a bit -

R- Don't worry. I know exactly what you mean.

G- Yeah. I never really saw Troy as the Italian shoes type.

R- Those are actually really uncomfortable shoes.

G- Go figure. So you know, I was thinking, you and Kelsi should run the next musical. That song you wrote together was amazing! And your choreography was awesome too!

R- Thanks!

G- Actually thank you! If you hadn't let Troy sing your part, and set that whole thing up, we never would have gotten back together!

R- Well I shouldn't have. Then you two would have broken up, and we would have had a chance to get together. Why did I have a stupid moment and do that?

R- (**RAN- Okay, I didn't actually write that. But I was thinking it. This is what I really wrote.)**

R- No problem! That's what friends are for right?

G- Yes of course! And you're a great friend!)

R** - (RAN- +yells at sky+ why me?!)**

R- Well thanks! Anything else you wanted to add?

G- Just that I thought it was a great summer, and I'm glad it turned out the way it did. I made new friends, and I learned a little about myself!

R- Good summer!

G- Well Troy and I are going out for pizza. See ya later.

R- Well that was about the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. Now I think I'm going to go back and edit some things. Like I'll put in what I wanted to say, and my real thoughts were. Let's see, I was jealous at any mention of Troy, I was a good friend for driving my crush together with her almost-boyfriend, trying to distract her when she thought I had a crush, more jealousy, more of me just randomly yelling, yeah I think I got everything.

I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!

Why didn't I just tell her? Apparently it's obvious to everyone else, and she even thought that I had a crush on someone!!

Oh yeah, just friends. That's why I didn't tell her.

At this rate, I'm never going to get a girlfriend.

Oh well. At least no one's going to read this and see how awkward it was. Because it's not like nobody knows that I like her. Seriously, was it really that obvious?

I just hope Kelsi doesn't find out that I kind of told Gabriella that she and Jason like each other. Because Kelsi is evil. Remember?

Well that's all for now (hopefully.) Whoever asks next, I should probably refuse.

But I probably won't.

Bye.

-Ryan Evans

* * *

**So next week, I'm going up north. Where there aren't computers for me to access. So you might have to wait for an update. But it's not as bad as some of these waits. Before I forget, thank you very very much to:**

**xxxPrincessJololaxxx**

**firedragongirl**

**Heaven and Earth **

**and Penny.**

**You guys reviewed last time, and have been reviewing almost every chapter! Thanks so much!**

**I'll be brainstorming the next chapter while I'm up north!**

**Tell me in your reviews who you think I should do next!**

**R&R**

**Luv**

**Stephanie**


	7. You Can Bet That This Will Be Painful

**Sooo I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Writer's block. But I saw the trailer and other stuff, and I'm inspired. And after seeing some pictures, and seeing some new couples, I've been inspired, and this story is taking on a new twist. And dang it I'm going to finish it before the third one comes out!! **

**Enough rambling. Here's the chapter. Ryan is not having it easy. Now Troy wants to do the interview thing. So I thought I wouldn't put Ryan through so much pressure this time, and Chad and Taylor will be there to help him out! Enjoy!**

**By the way, T is Taylor and Tr is Troy**

* * *

R- Somebody up there hates me. Seriously. I mean, first I have to do the interview thing with Gabriella, which was bad enough. I thought after that, hopefully that no one else would ask to do this; even though I said about 5 billion times that I wasn't going to show this to anyone. Do they listen? No of course not. So of course my wishes are ignored, and guess who wants to do an interview. Someone who of course can't have enough popularity already, and made my summer completely horrible. (Okay I know that wasn't his plan but whatever.) Yeah, Troy wants to do it. Seriously, my life can't get any worse than this. On second thought it can, so touch wood, but still. I don't know what I did wrong to deserve this. So I've been complaining a lot here. There is a little bit of good news. Chad heard and he wanted to do it too, and since he and Taylor are attached at the hip these days, she's going to do it to. So, here it goes oh fun and joy. And no I'm not showing them this part. My eyes only remember?

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm

R- Hey guys what's up?

**C- Hey man!**

_T- Hey Ryan._

Tr- Hey!

R- Sooo…..?

**C- So what?**

R- So how should we do this? Each person takes a turn to talk about their summer, or just all talk at once? I'm going to tell you guys AGAIN, and I've told everyone else this: no one but me is going to see this.

_T- Why? You never told us why._

R- When I started this the second time, I wrote stuff that I didn't want anyone else to see, and it's going to stay that way.

**C- Then why are you even doing this dude? **

R- Well I think it will be cool to look back on it years from now, and I might even show you guys what you thought of this summer.

_T- That'd be really neat! Wow nice thinking Ryan!_

**C- You impressed Taylor. You're golden man!**

Tr- Well couldn't you just edit the parts out that you don't want everyone to see, and then let everyone see it?

R- I thought about that but it would not make sense in parts then, and be a complete mess.

Tr- Are you sure? Because I really wanted to be in this one, because I wasn't in the other one.

R- Yeah I'm sure. Sorry. But actually I will post this online somewhere.

**C- Dude where? I want to read it!**

R- You will have to look around to find it. So now, are you going to talk or what?

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**C- Can we insult your sister?**

R- Sure!

**C- Okay cool!**

_T- Chad!_

**C- What? She kind of ruined my summer! I should be allowed to insult her.**

_T- Yes because that makes __so much sense._

**C- I know right? So anyways –**

Tr- Hey I thought you were glad that Sharpay got you a job.

**C- Well I needed a job, but with her sitting around flaunting how she got to relax while we worked, bossing us around, and stealing you from us, it wasn't that great.**

_T- Troy, let me interrupt real quick._

Tr- Sure, go ahead.

_T- Chad, where did you learn to use the word "flaunting?"_

**C- Gee thanks, insult my intelligence.**

_T- No, I'm just saying, you usually don't use big words like that._

**C- This is what I get?! –wipes away tear- Taylor dear, I learned that word from you!**

_T- You mean you actually listened to me for once? Aw Chad I'm so proud of you!_

R- Sorry guys, but I'm going to interrupt this love-fest. Chad you get 5 gold stars. Now, you were saying about the summer?

**C- Oh yeah. So, Mr. Fulton is like, worse than Ms. Darbus, who is pretty bad. And that's saying something! So working there wasn't very fun. Besides all you do is go back and forth from the tables to the kitchen a million times, because Ms. Ostrowski's salad had too many tomatoes, or Mr. Hackett's coffee wasn't warm enough, but then it was too cold, and then there wasn't enough sugar in it, and the Marion's wanted a certain type of chicken that is only found in the Mediterranean area! It's madness I tell you! These rich people are so picky!**

_T- Well they know what they want._

**C- Yeah everything that's impossible to get!!**

Tr- It wasn't that bad of a summer.

**C- Well for you it wasn't Mr. I-Get-500-Dollars-A-Week.**

Tr- You know, I only worked one full week.

**C- Yeah and you still got 500 more than the rest of us.**

_T- Boys, I thought you were done fighting about this. Now I don't want to have to send you to seperate corners, do I?_

**C- You know I was just kidding right?**

Tr- Yeah, of course!

_T- Were you?_

**C- Yeah totally.**

**C- Hey Ryan, you still with us dude?**

R- Yeah I'm still here. Just listening to the um ...interesting chatter between you guys.

_T- Aren't you going to interview us or anything?_

R- Nope. Since you wanted to do this too, why don't you tell us about your summer Taylor? Anything we missed, your view on things.

_T- Well since you asked...okay! I had obviously wanted a job this summer for a couple of reasons. 1) Jobs look good on college applications 2) I wanted to save money up for college 3) I didn't want to sit around doing nothing this summer. So when Gabriella told me that Troy had gotten us all jobs, it seemed perfect!_

**C- That was before you met Mr. Fulton right?**

_T- Yeah, pretty much. I managed all the members activities, all the little kids stuff, plus I was basically in charge of everything on the night of the talent show, and he didn't even acknowledge that I did all that._

**C- That is complete crap.**

R- Actually that's not true.

**C- You don't think that it's crap?**

R- No, I heard Mr. Fulton talking to my mom. Apparently he thought that you had done a really great job! His exact words were "That McKessie girl was such a great worker! She got the jobs done that most adults wouldn't have been able to! An inspiration really! Unlike some of her friends."

_T- Aww really? Now I feel better._

**C- Some of her friends? He wouldn't have been thinking of me, would he?**

R- Actually, he said under his breath "Like that Danforth boy."

**C- Seriously?**

R- Yeah!

_T- You do bring it upon yourself sometimes Chad._

**C- Yeah, when I'm lugging Sharpay's stupid bag all over the place, I'm just enjoying myself.**

Tr- That job wasn't that hard.

**C-... ... ... ...Never mind. I was going to say something there, but since we made up, I'm not going to bring it up.**

_T- Then why did you even bring it up?_

R- Okay, before you guys start fighting about something stupid, do you want to say anything else before I make you all go away, and leave me alone?

**C- Hey, you started this interview thing!**

Tr- I didn't get to really talk about my summer.

_T- Well we all kinda saw it in the movie._

Tr- True. I'm just glad that everything worked out in the end. Gabriella and I got back together, and none of my friendships were ruined. The summer turned out pretty good! Now it's just senior year!

**C- No pressure right?**

Tr- Of course not!

R- You guys done then?

_T- Yep!_

**C- I've said all I wanted.**

Tr- Me too!

R- Okay then thanks for wasting my time, and I'll see you guys at school.

_T- We are going to see this whole thing one day Ryan._

**C- Yeah, we'll tie you up, and search your house for it, then post it on East High's website!**

R- Like you could find it! Ha!

Now goodbye!

HSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsmHSMhsm

R- Wow I actually got that over with pretty quickly, thank God! Now I just want to go and blast my music, and try to relax. Ha! Easier said than done. School starts next week, and it's senior year! Crazy stuff! Now hopefully, I can put this journal/interview/book thing away, and never look at it again! Goodbye!

* * *

**So yay! I'm finally done! Sorry it's short, but I'm running out of ideas. There is one chapter left, and it's just Ryan. He's talking about the first month of school, and it will sort of lead into the next movie. Which I can't wait for! As soon as I start getting reviews, I'll post the next chapter. It'll be short, but it's better than nothing right?**

**R&R Please!!**


	8. The Chapter You've Been Looking For

**Last chapter everyone!! Please review one last time!!**

* * *

R- Life sucks and then you die. True I guess. But my life doesn't suck. I mean, it's not perfect, but it's not all that bad either. I guess I should let you know what's been happening. School started about a month ago. Senior year. It's cool though, being on top. I mean, once you're not a freshman, you feel older and cooler anyways, but being older than everyone is so exhilarating!!

So how's everyone doing? Sharpay is strutting around like she owns the place, and well, she kinda does. At least to the freshman it seems like it. The rest of us just ignore her, like always.

The guys on the basketball team are….well playing basketball a lot. They're practically shoo-ins for the tournament, but they still practice about 6 hours a day. I guess it's the same as when I spend hours practicing new dance numbers, or when Sharpay spends 4 hours doing hair/makeup/clothes/whatever else the hell she does in her room before she's goes out somewhere.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Martha don't have any competitions coming up, so they're just going around being super smart and all that. They talk about college a lot. It gets annoying, but I think it's because when the rest of us compare ourselves to them, we feel super dumb, and don't think we'll get into a college.

Troy and Gabriella are still going strong. Yeah, lucky me right? And last week, I made a revelation. I had an epiphany. I was completely blown away by it. I actually felt faint. Although it was during Biology, so it might have just been from the fumes of the frog I was supposed to be cutting open. This is it. I have a huge crush on Gabriella………. (No that's not all) but…….it is a lost cause. She is head-over-heels in love with Troy, and nothing is going to change that. Especially not a geeky drama boy, who has too many hats, and isn't even a super close friend to her. I really can't believe that it took me this long to realize it. I mean, I still have a crush on her, and I doubt that it's going to go away, but I'm going to move on. I think part of it is that she was the first girl to really pay attention to me, and appreciate me. –sigh-

Just a quick update on everyone else. Chad and Taylor are going on random dates, but they are both super busy, so they don't get much of a chance to do much together.

Jason and Kelsi went out on two or three dates, and quickly realized that they liked each other just as friends. From what I've heard, Jason is now crushing on Martha of all people. Kelsi doesn't seem to mind. She says she likes someone else. I have no idea who, but good luck to her then!

The spring musical, prom, and graduation are far away, but everyone is talking about them. I say just wait until that happens. Apparently that's what the new movie is going to focus on. And I don't know about you, but I really don't want to hear what everyone did at prom with their significant other, and how sad they were to leave East High, blah blah blah. So I'm not going to mention this at all. No one will remember it, and all will be good. See ya later.

* * *

**I FINISHED!! YES!! The rest of this is thanks, so you don't have to read if you don't want to.**

**Thank you to everyone who read this, reviewed it, favorited it, story-alerted it, and who favorited and author-alerted me!**

**To my reviewers! Thanks to:**

**musicfreak1107**

**xxxPrincessJololaxxx**

**charz**

**Heaven and Earth**

**master of toast**

**music is happiness**

**PinkJelly**

**Penny**

**SoNotEmo**

**samlover14**

**MillionMilesToClose**

**Barbthebookworm**

**ttaf1991**

**firedragongirl**

**XxElementalFirexX**

**dazzled.frequently.**

**LucasLover827**

**You guys motivated me through it all!! **

**So, when the 3****rd**** movie comes out, I will definitely be doing a third story from Ryan's point of view. Thanks again!! **

**Peace out!**


End file.
